Team Sonic Vs Oodako The Giant Octopus
by Cartoon-Movie-Game-Comic-Fan
Summary: When Tails and Sticks are heading to Meh Burger together, Oodako, the giant octopus, attacks people on the beach. Can they drive Oodako away? (Oodako is the giant octopus from King Kong Vs Godzilla, Frankenstein Conquers The World, and War Of The Gargantuas)


Tails was taking a usual walk to Meh Burger with Sticks, both holding hands when they heard screaming coming from the beach and very loud, wet, slithering sounds. Curious to see what was going on, they both run to see.

When they get to the beach, they're stunned at what they see people running from.

A giant octopus had slithered out of the sea, and was trying to grab and eat people. The octopus' name was OODAKO.

"That's Oodako!" Tails screamed. "King Kong fought that thing a long time ago, and so did Frankenstein and Gaira!"

"We gotta do something!" Sticks said.

Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles, having also heard the screams, came.

"What's going on, bro?" Sonic asked.

"Oodako is on our island!" Tails points, "And he's trying to eat people!"

"Oh, my god!" Amy cried, "That is one BIG octopus!"

"We gotta stop that thing!" Sticks said.

"But how!? He's as big as Godzilla!" Knuckles said, also shocked that a huge octopus was slithering on their island.

"I think I have an idea! Remember in the movie "It Came From Beneath The Sea", where they drove the giant octopus away with FLAMETHROWERS?" Tails said.

"Yeah, why?" Amy asked.

"I can go back, get the BURST WISPONS, and we can use them to drive Oodako away! Just maybe we can get him back into the sea!" Tails points out.

"Good idea, Tails!" Sonic said.

"Go get 'em, sweetie! We'll keep Oodako busy!" Sticks said.

Tails blushes when she calls him SWEETIE, but nods and rushes back.

"EVERYONE, GET BACK!" Amy told the people who ran away from the octopus to a safe distance.

Sonic speeds in front of Oodako.

"Hey, squid face!" Sonic taunted. "I'm down here! Come and get me if ya can!" He blew a raspberry at the giant octopus.

Oodako thrusts a tentacle to grab him but Sonic zooms away, "Missed me!"

Knuckles picked up rocks and threw them at Oodako's head, and he looked at Knuckles, trying to grab him too, but Knuckles leapt back.

Amy slammed her hammer into one of the tentacles and it jerked away from the pain the hit left, and he tried to grab Amy or the hammer, but he missed.

Sticks threw her boomerang constantly at Oodako's head and face, but due to the wetness of his skin, it didn't cause any pain or harm, it only PROVOKED the octopus.

Tails eventually came back with the 5 red Burst Wispons and handed each of them one, holding one himself.

"Turn them all the way up so the flames are very hot and that they can shoot big bursts and at long range!" Tails said. They all nod and turn them all the way up. They then aim at Oodako together.

"Eat flames, Oodako!" Tails shouted, and they fired big bursts of long range flames at Oodako's tentacles, and the second the flames touched his tentacles, Oodako slithered back in panic and pain as the fire left severe burns to his tentacles.

"It's working! Keep firing!" Tails said to his friends.

They did and kept following Oodako who kept moving back to escape the deadly heats of fire, as it was causing severe burns to his skin.

Eventually, Oodako retreated and slithered back into the sea, and swam away.

Everybody on the beach cheered, clapping loudly for Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks. They cheered too, proud of themselves.

They asked if anyone was hurt. Nobody was. They were glad.

"What say we grab a Meh Burger to celebrate our victory against Oodako?" Sonic suggests.

"Yeah!" Tails, Sticks, Knuckles, and Amy cheered.

"Let's go!" Sonic said with a grin. They all head to Meh Burger.

They were later eating at their table and still talking about their victory against Oodako The Giant Octopus.

"That octopus won't dare show his face here again," Knuckles said with a smirk.

"But if he does, we'll be ready." Tails said, grinning too.

Sticks gave Tails a hug and a kiss to the cheek. He blushed and smiled, kissing Sticks back on her nose. It was her turn to blush.

"I love you, Sticks..." Tails said warmly.

"I love you, too." She said back. They hugged, nuzzling nose to nose, not caring one bit that their friends or the villagers were watching.

"Awwww," People said, adoring the sight of the two's relationship.

"Guys, let's finish our meal, OK?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, guys. Let's eat." Amy agreed.

"OK." Tails and Sticks said, and they kept eating, and Tails and Sticks had their fingers locked together as they ate together, too.

If Oodako DID come back, they would drive him away again with their Burst Wispons.

* * *

**THE END!**

**Let me know what you think. ^_^**


End file.
